


he's just too pretty

by junhuiwishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Protectiveness, am i using that word right, everyone is a huihui at heart, hansol is good at being gay and protecting junhui and being gay.. and also packs a mean punch, i physically cannot write a fic without someone cooing at junhui, inaccurate portrayal of a fight scene i just needed hansol to punch someone, junhui adorable is a recurring theme in all my fics hope u don't mind, left & right studio choom fits, protective hansol, rocketline have a very good dynamic in this, soonyoung reads jeongcheol fanfics (and smuts) for some baffling reason, yes shua can take out a man twice his size have u seen those guns (arms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuiwishes/pseuds/junhuiwishes
Summary: A cameraman makes a lewd comment about Junhui and it takes all of Hansol to not murder him on the spot. He does do some damage though.Minghao is used to this by now. It's not uncommon for people to get into fist fights over his best friend anyway. That being said, he hopes Hansol does murder the cameraman.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	he's just too pretty

**Author's Note:**

> the fuck did i just write.. hope u enjoy nonetheless 🌈🙏

Harsh comments always come with the job of being an idol. Sometimes it came across in the forms of comments being left on public social media platforms by angry netizens at silly rumours, simply so untrue, and yet still mildly believable for some reason. 

Or sometimes it's conveyed through the actions of angry fans at fanmeetings (case in point: throwing a pen at Joshua because she thought he wasn't paying attention to her the way she wanted to). It's become a very lovely - memorable - anecdote that he tells at company dinners and meetups with old friends from LA to this day.

But other times, there are also lewd comments. Nothing like the non-threatening fanfiction, or rather, smut, that they know their fans have a penchant for, but also in real life. Which are, comparably, far more disturbing. 

No matter how much Soonyoung tells the members about the explicit and overly detailed sexual escapades of Seungcheol and Jeonghan behind closed doors, according to his weekly intake of fanfiction, it isn't as bad as when someone outrightly makes a gross comment to their face.

Furthermore, in Soonyoung's defense, Jeonghan and Seungcheol are in fact, dating. But, everyone just groans whenever Soonyoung opens his mouth, excited about sharing his new... reads, because it's frankly just like hearing about your mom and dad having sex. 

They grimace everytime a flashback to those instances where Soonyoung won't stop rambling about 'Jeongcheol' crosses their minds. (You didn't hear it from me but Seungcheol gets pouty hearing that name and grumbles, because "why does Jeonghan get to be first?")

But let's circle back to the matter at hand. 

Lewd comments. 

There's nothing Wonwoo would like to do more than die on the spot - out of unadulterated mortification - whenever he hears a fan loudly mutter he's sex on two legs. He's very thankful that they think of him to be so handsome though. Jihoon just counters - in his head, of course - that they should see how he looks at home, and Wonwoo's sex God image will instantly dissolve into nothingness. 

Other times, it's Hansol, who gets a bit more... physical despite his pacifying nature, in terms of dealing with such comments. Especially when it comes to his members. 

While he tends to be the mediator between many members and several small conflicts, he's never been put in a position where he had to alleviate (more or less) tension from people outside the group. Thank goodness for that too. Because as proven today, one obscene remark about his boyfriend though, and he's putting that person through hell and back. 

Today was supposed to be a peaceful day. Nothing out of the ordinary was expected to happen, so the members just trudged on and went about with their day like any other. 

They had a photoshoot for a well-known magazine scheduled for right after their award show pre-recording that started right from the crack of dawn.

So, to say the least, yes. They were all exhausted. And yet, they still kept up bright smiles, although the sparkle in their eyes seemed to dim just a bit, weary with heavy sleep. 

It comes with age, as Jeonghan had reasoned for that occurrence.

Everyone managed to do well though, so no complaints there. The set was stunning, much to Minghao's delight. "They have the cutest porcelain tea sets!" He exclaimed excitedly, immediately pointing out the elegant ivory teacups situated to the side of the room the moment he stepped foot onto set. 

Not to mention, the staff were incredibly pleasant, making time seem to go by so fast that they were already packing to leave for the dorms after a few hours. 

After the photoshoot, which had ran without a hitch, only needing a couple of retakes when Seokmin furiously cried out that he needed to use the bathroom really badly, and had yelled out a few quick apologies on the way. Or as fast as his legs could carry him to the toilets. But thankfully, all that incident did was elicit several laughs around the room. The mood had brightened almost instantly ever since. 

It was safe to say that that was one of the smoothest photoshoots they'd ever had.

But the incident that happened right after had something to say about that. Clearly, some things were good to be true.

After their group greeting, the members dispersed and while Jisoo and Hansol had to use the washrooms (cue Seokmin wincing at the embarrassing flashback, only to be cajoled that it was more amusing than humiliating by everyone else), the rest went to dig into the catered spread that consisted of many, many desserts.

Junhui beamed up at Mingyu as the taller handed him a cream puff.

"Mingyu, look! They have spicy salted egg crackers!" He sighs happily and Mingyu finds himself grinning back at how endearing his hyung was, and soon his hand attaches itself to the top and his head, ruffling Junhui's soft hair. 

In a nutshell, his Junhui hyung had to be one of the most lovable people on the planet. Not that he'd ever make the mistake of saying that aloud in front of Hansol again though, since as it stands, the younger can get intensely territorial. 

Let's just say he's grateful that Hansol and him are practically family by now. And Hansol has never had it in him to yell at family, never will. 

Strangers are a whole other situation, though. 

"Hyung! Can you hurry up? I really want to get back and eat those little chocolate pies they have and if they're cold by the time I get back, I will kill you with my bare hands." Hansol shouts out to Jisoo currently in the stall, taking his sweet time for God knows what reason. He knows Jisoo would get all huffy if he left him there alone, so he doesn't walk out on him. Thus, Jisoo doesn't take his empty threats seriously. 

He wants to bury his face in his hands. This is a vicious cycle. He screams at Jisoo too pee quicker, Jisoo tells him to shut up, he groans in frustration and once again, tells Jisoo to pee quicker. Vicious, vicious cycle. 

"Shut up, I would've been done earlier if you hadn't made me eat that expired breakfast bar at 2am. So if you think about it, it's really all _your_ fault." Jisoo shoots back almost immediately after. 

Hansol only rolls his eyes in response.

By the time he hears the toilet flush, one foot is basically out the door. He stands there and waits for Jisoo to pat his hands dry with a paper towel, who, as he looks back into the washroom, is peering into the mirror and staring at his face as if it were the most intriguing thing in the world. 

"Hyung, I seriously doubt you got shit on your face. Even you aren't that incompetent. Can we get going?" He says pointedly, narrowing his eyes at the man making eye contact with him in the mirror. 

Jisoo just scoffs and sends a deadpan look his way, very unamused and equally unaffected by his words. He continues looking at the mirror and eyeing Hansol from his peripheral vision, just to piss the younger off. He knows that Hansol's too sweet to leave him there though. So, as one does, he takes his chances. 

Exasperated, Hansol grumpily mutters. "Now. Pl-" 

A loud voice suddenly interrupts his irate studying of Jisoo checking himself out, and throws the impatient tapping of his foot off beat. He couldn't pinpoint where it came from since it sounded like they were a few rooms away, but he was in very clear earshot. 

"Hey, did you see the one in the black and yellow shirt today? The sleeveless one?" 

Hansol frowns. Were they referring to Junhui? He was the only one in a sleeveless yellow and black tank top that showed his arms off and flattered his _very_ slim waist. Hansol had no complaints about that though, and had made a mental note earlier to buy the stylists coffee or lunch for his boyfriend's very tantalising and ravishi- stylish outfit. 

He pokes his head out of the washroom, and behind the garish hot pink wall, he can see two people he recognises as the photographers for the performance unit and Junhui and Minghao's duo shoot. 

He throws a confused look at Jisoo, who stares back with the same amount of confusion plastered across his face, caught off-guard by the sudden mention of Junhui as well.

He knew that staff probably talked about idols behind their backs, I mean, he guesses that's one of the fun perks of getting to work with celebrities, right? Seeing an idol's - one who was beloved by millions (not to toot his own horn or anything) - true nature, and having something fun to chat with colleagues about after work. It sounds like a good way to bond if it were up to him. 

He couldn't blame them. Getting talked about, to their faces or not, was also part of the job, after all. 

Hansol's ready to shrug it off and drag Jisoo the hell out of there before he hears a rude comment and gets annoyed for the rest of the month because why would anyone want to talk shit about Junhui? His boyfriend was polite and friendly to everyone, even when they didn't deserve his kindness at times.

A gruff voice speaks up, and the two immediately notice how he lowers his volume right away. "Fuck yeah. Junhui, was it? Shit, he's really hot. Did you see that waist of his? I'd like to see him underneath me. And fuck, his lips too? What I'd like to give to see them on my dick, honestly. I'd eat him out one hundred percent, bro." 

Hansol was so thrown off, his brain couldn't even register the words uttered just moments before. His eyes focus on the peeling paint of the wall in front of him, tightening his grip and the door that's digging into his palm. 

Underneath his skin, Hansol feels himself burning up, reddening with anger. 

Jisoo's breath hitches as he glances at Hansol frozen in the doorway. They must not have seen both of them enter the washroom for them to make a comment like that. 

"What the fuck." Jisoo breathes out, outraged at the fact someone would even think to say something about his family like this. 

The cameramen then laugh out loud, hearty snickers and chuckles as if they were having a conversation on something completely different, not at all acting like they'd just made a comment so crude that it'd make Junhui majorly uncomfortable had he been there. 

Junhui. 

Hansol's thoughts linger back to his boyfriend, and he sees absolutely nothing but red. 

He grits his teeth and stalks up to both cameramen. 

Before Jisoo can even think to react, or place an arm on Hansol's to tug him back and placate his anger, the younger doesn't hold back-

-And punches the cameraman with all his might. 

"How dare you? I'll fucking kill you." Hansol sneers, disgusted at the way they were just talking about him. 

The other cameraman's face slowly pales when he notices the presence of the other pair and exits the scene, taking off in the other direction. Jisoo lets out a shriek because Hansol looked capable of gouging someone's eye out, trying to intervene in the rough brawl Hansol had gotten himself dragged into. "Hansol, stop! You're going to make it worse and get yourself in troub-" 

When he hears the patter of heavy footsteps, he chases in the direction of the other cameraman, certain that his manager could handle it. He wants them to face consequences. Because Hell would freeze over before he let anyone talk about his members like that. 

A loud grunt comes from the cameraman underneath Hansol, who tries to shove him off as hard as he can. 

"Get the hell off me!" He shouts, becoming more and more enraged with each passing second Hansol lets out a string of threatening expletives that talk about cutting his dick off if he ever talks about Junhui like that again. 

Hansol shifts his weight and pins him down with his whole weight, landing another punch to the man's bruised and purple face. 

For a cameraman that has to lug around a camera half his size all day, he sure as hell can't fight or hit right. 

He attempts to kick Hansol in the middle of his back, hoping that he causes him the same pain he feels blooming on his cheek, but he doest succeed. 

"Fuck, help! Someone get this fucking lunatic off me!" He resorts to yelling at the top of his voice, trying to get someone, any staff member to notice him and the predicament he'd gotten himself into. 

The other members come running at the sound, and so does their manager. 

Seungcheol's eyes widen as soon as they land on the commotion erupting before him and calls out for Hansol to stop before he beats that man to a bloody pulp. 

"What the hell is going on?" 

Seungkwan yells for his manager to do something, not wanting to be involved in something that seems so personal for Hansol, and Chan only holds tight onto his arm, frightened because he's never seen Hansol act the way he is now. 

Minghao seems to be mildly surprised when he sees it's Hansol punching the living lights out of the other man, and something clicks. Instantly realising that this must be about Junhui, he looks way too calm nonetheless. He's well-versed in Wen Junhui and the men and women who covertly pine after him, whether in a professional setting or not. Junhui _is_ his best friend. 

So no, he's not actually that surprised. All he does is pat Junhui on the head and hold his hands, while telling him to look away, which Junhui only responds to with a questioning gawk.

Their manager manages to pull Hansol off of the cameraman, angrily whispering that his actions come at the cost of the group, and only then does Hansol let up and allow himself to be picked off of the infuriated man. 

Junhui worriedly gapes at him, frantically scrambling to his side and inspecting his face for bruises lest he got hurt in the scuffle. 

"Shit, are you okay? What happened?" Junhui cups the younger's face in his palms, and to his panic, Hansol's face is alarmingly warm, still red from how antagonised he was earlier. 

He feels his heartbeat steady at the sight of his boyfriend, and he can only sigh as he rubs his side comfortingly, to assure him that he's all okay. 

"I'll tell you later." He says and Junhui can only nod, eyebrows still drawn together as worry and panic wrinkles his forehead. 

Just then, Jisoo comes back dragging in the other cameraman, and soon, everyone's eyes land on him instead.

The cameraman walking in front of Jisoo, head hung low as remorse washes over him darkens his face, swallowing thickly. Because he knows what comes next once he gets reported. 

Jeonghan can only raise an eyebrow at his best friend, arms crossed, unsurprised that he could take down a man almost twice his size at the rate he worked out. 

The rest only share perplexed and worried looks. What the fuck just went on for Hansol to lose control like that, and more importantly, what did that man do? 

Their manager motions for the members to leave and asks for a few staff members to assist him in forcing out of the four on what had happened. 

They file out of the scene and there are audible whispers with almost all of the staff not taking their eyes off Hansol and Jisoo. 

This was definitely going to do wonders with their reputation now. 

* * *

Back home, Hansol has Junhui in a tight embrace as the older scoots in close to his lover, snuggling under his arm and to his side, while one of Hansol's hands card through Junhui's hair lovingly.

Junhui leans into the touch and sighs, happy and content once he learned that the situation got all sorted out. 

Jisoo and Hansol had informed the management staff of the company what happened, and they immediately understood. Apparently, complaints had been filed against the same men before for inappropriate workplace behaviour and uncalled for, gross comments they made when they thought their victims were out of earshot. All it took were two celebrities with similar claims to seal the deal and resign them to their fate.

Both of them were fired on the spot, the one Hansol had fought was immensely indignant, as if he were the one that had been wronged, and stomped out of the headquarters he had worked in for so long, without as much as another word.

The other, however, had been much more repentant that Jisoo and Hansol had almost taken pity on him, but he deserved it. He'd made many female employees uncomfortable with his advances, and his time working at the company had ran out.

As for the group, the company's staff then signed an agreement that what had occurred that day was simply called for, and no one would utter a single about it ever again. The boys had been very nice to have around after all, and it'd be a shame if they stopped working together after the actions of a bitter and stocky middle-aged man. 

That being said, when the others found out, they were horrified. Not Minghao though, but he was more enraged than appalled at what was said about his best friend. 

He would've a hundred percent slashed that bald man's tires and spray painted a dick and _numerous_ bad words on his car. If only he knew where that pig lived... Or what car he drove... Did he even have a car? Maybe he lived with his parents... 

Seokmin and Mingyu had to talk him down from his fiery and vengeful high, and with Junhui throwing in a couple of promises that he'd take Minghao out for lunch whenever he felt like it, he called of his entire self-established (that is, established in his head) operation immediately. 

Of course, Seungcheol, the ever protective leader was also furious, while Seungkwan and Jihoon were more disgusted, and Hansol had sworn he could've heard that plot and plan on the man's downfall. He shrugged it off. He had it coming, whatever the two not-so-secretly evil pair had concocted. They'd always had a huge soft spot for Junhui, and making Junhui feel anything but happy would result in a terrible fate. (They would not further elaborate, believe him, Hansol has tried.) 

From this... unpleasant experience, the rest had to deal with Hansol being twice as protective, groaning and openly protesting whenever he initiates skinship or exchanges kisses with Junhui because they know what comes next. 

Probably drilling Junhui into the bed, and all eleven of them have to be sexiled somewhere else. 

Oh, what the rest of them would have given to have lived their lives without knowing anything about Junhui and Hansol's sex life. 

Soonyoung just unhelpfully points out that he had started to read fanfiction about them both, much to the chagrin of everyone else. 

On the plus side(Hansol says not really), there wasn't much fanfiction centered around the relationship of both of them to begin with, and Jeonghan reassured Hansol that it was because they both hid it so well. 

You didn't hear this from him, and Hansol absolutely loves Seungkwan, but to see fans shipping him with his loudass best friend over Junhui? He just audibly scoffed. He feels that way pretty much about every ship he's in, except for the one he has with Junhui. 

And don't even get him started on whatever the hell 'Junhao' is and how it's made its way to one of the most popular ships within the group. 

But, Minghao makes Junhui very happy. And to Hansol, nothing is more important than getting to see Junhui smile and laugh every single day. Thus, if 'Junhao' continues to prevail, then so be it. 

"You didn't have to fight that man for me, y'know?" Junhui mumbles into Hansol's shirt, tucking his face into his side as he feels the other's hands slowly rub his back, tracing small patterns into his skin.

"Of course I did. I couldn't just let him get away after he said that about you. He should honestly be thankful I didn't break his nose."

Junhui laughs and his face warms, blushing at Hansol's protectiveness. It was a quality he'd probably need a lifetime to get used to, but that didn't mean he didn't love Hansol for it, or that he didn't appreciate it. 

Hansol looks at him with all the love in his heart, because Junhui's laugh was the best thing to listen to in this entire, crappy world.

"I love you. So much." Hansol punctuates each word with a kiss to his face, causing Junhui to squeak in surprise and let Hansol pepper wet kisses all over his cheeks and temples. 

"I love you more." Junhui giggles, absolutely preening at the comment, which makes Hansol coo and a soft smile spread across his face. Hansol adjusts his position so that their cheeks touch, and his arm is around Junhui's waist, with the older male's head lying on his shoulder. 

He would do anything just to have this forever. With Junhui by his side. 

The best thing in the world to look at? Junhui smiling.

The best thing in the world to wear? One of Junhui's sweaters. But it was more vice versa since Hansol's clothes were a little more oversized on Junhui and he liked how it made his boyfriend look in his clothes.

Devastatingly adorable. Need he say more? 

Hansol plants a soft kiss on his hair before hooking his finger around Junhui's chin and pulling him up so that their lips could meet. 

A fizzle of electricity courses throughout him and he kisses Junhui harder, ignoring both their quickly beating hearts. 

When Hansol feels Junhui smile into their kiss, he feels right at home, and safe. Knowing that Junhui is safe with him too, makes it a million times better.

Most of the time, they don't let comments get to them. 

But later that evening, when Hansol and Junhui see a comment on their Twitter page that goes "did anyone else notice junsol? they're so adorable together!" as they lie in bed together, cuddled close and Junhui all bundled up for warmth, he can't help but grin at the sight and pull Junhui into his arms tighter, legs tangled together as their lips connect once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have been temporarily converted into a junsolist upon my discovery of the youtube channel @ junnie yeap which is solely dedicated to junsol moments and i think i am in love with junsol now.. yes definitely... no take backsies now
> 
> I ALSO DO A TERRIBLE JOB WITH FLUFF CUZ ALL I DO IS SHIT TWEET... sorry not sorry 😞
> 
> anyway if u are one of the 3 people that look through the junsol tag and find this fic, we should definitely go on a date sometime and get engaged and then plan a wedding together what do u say? :D
> 
> i love u and ur so cool... wanna kis? ❤️


End file.
